


Meow!

by fluffy__jeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Hybrid AU, Kittens, kitten mina is cute, squint 4 chaeyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy__jeong/pseuds/fluffy__jeong
Summary: Momo gets a free cat. But she gets more than what she had bargained for.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Likey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinrin_obliviate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrin_obliviate/gifts).



> Pride month special! This is also my sorry gift for making Mimo a toxic relationship in jailbreak! enjoy!
> 
> All characters are aging from 11-12 years old here so don't expect anything nasty lmaoo
> 
> Follow me on twt:fluffy_jeong

\---------

"Kookeu is way better than Nanan! Kookeu can do tricks!"

"No way! Nanan can eat more than Kookeu! Nanan even learned how to poop in our toilet!"

"That's not a skill! Nanan can't even do tricks!"

"At least Nanan doesn't pee anywhere in our living room!" Momo sighed. The angry voices of her friends blared in her ears. She's used to hearing Jeongyeon and Nayeon argue over simple things. This time, the topic they're arguing about are pets while they walk down the school halls, about to go home.

Momo found the topic rather sad. Deep inside, she envied her friends who are bragging about their pets and whatever things they could do.

Momo never had a pet. Not because her parents didn't allow her, or because somebody in her family have allergy issues, but because her family couldn't afford to buy a pet and all of the essentials needed for a pet.

And of course, don't forget about Momo being a total klutz. She doesn't even know if she can handle the responsibility of taking care of a pet, heck, she couldn't even take care of herself.

"Guys, can we stop arguing about your pets?" Momo begged to the two older girls who vehemently shook their heads.

"No! I won't stop until I prove to Nayeon that Nanan is the best pet ever!" Jeongyeon stuck out her tongue, mocking Nayeon. Nayeon rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever words that come out of your mouth, it wouldn't change the fact that Kookeu is the best!" Nayeon bragged. Momo sighed once again, not wanting to be the referee for this fight. The trio reached the exit of the school.

"Guys, I'll be going now, alright?" Momo waved her two friends goodbye.

"Yeah, goodbye Momo!" Her two friends waved back. Momo was going to walk herself home today, since her ride couldn't arrive at this time, wow that rhymed.

She started walking on the sidewalks. She started to go farther from the gates. She was very excited to go home since tomorrow would be a weekend. While she strolled, she carelessly daydreamed.

_What if I had a pet?_

_I would probably want..._

Momo saw cute cats meowing. She smiled widely at the cute noise the feline made.

_Ah! A cat! Cats are cute!_

_I would totally feed her a lot of food._

_Do cats even eat Jokbal?_

Momo continued to create nonsensical questions regarding cats in general. The young tween also imagined how she would cuddle it closer to her, how she would let the cat sleep right next to her on the bed. How she would teach the cat how to poo in the toilet, or do tricks or even dance!

"Oh crapbaskets!" Momo cursed under her breath once she saw the unfamiliar surroundings. She realized that she ended up on the wrong street. The street at the other side is the street that would take her to her home. She sighed, realizing that she got lost after daydreaming way too hard.

"I really need to go back. I hope that I won't get lost, again." She started walking back from the entrance of the street. Suddenly, shehalted her steps after hearing loud meows from the alley beside her.

"Heeryee heeryee! Free cats everyone! Free cats!" Momo snapped her head to the direction of the alley. She saw a kiosk full of cages, containing small cats inside. She also saw a strange looking man with a bandana on his head.

_Free cats? This is my time!_

Momo mindlessly made her way to the shady looking cat kiosk. She was excited, she could finally get a cat for free, without buying it or having the effort picking a stray one up from the streets.

"AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI!" Momo happily approached the strange old man. The old man smiled at the exhilarated twelve year old.

"Ah! You want a free cat, don't you?" He asked Momo who joyfully nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you're free to pick from these cages. Just pick one and you're free to take them home!" The man happily said. Momo suddenly remembered something, something about adopting cats.

"They don't have rabies, right, ahjussi?" The man laughed loudly at her question.

"Oh don't worry kid, they don't even bite!" Momo let out an 'oh'. She made a small hop before she finally looked at the cats inside the cages.

There were a lot of cats, in varying colours, in varying sizes, in varying meows and in varying breeds. Then, something caught Momo's eye. She saw a cat purring softly. Momo stopped at that particular cat, observing it.

The cat was blonde, which made it stand out from the other cats that had darker fur. It sat very elegantly for a cat. It meowed softly and quietly. It had big cute eyes and a cute button nose with a small mole on it. Momo uwu-ed. She nearly teared up at the sight of the cute cat right in front of her.

"Hi, kitty!" Momo enthusiastically greeted the cat causing it to back away from the tween, shaking in fear. Momo frowned at this, but she just gave the scared little cat a cute smile. She pressed her hand against the cage door.

"Hey, don't worry okay. I won't hurt you, I'm your friend. My name's Momo." Momo gave the kitten a comforting smile, talking to it as if it can understand what she's saying. The blonde cat stared at her for a while, as if it was like a human observing somebody. It hesitantly got closer toher though, reaching out its paw and pressing against Momo's palm, or more like, the cage door separating them.

"Meow." A soft meow came from the blonde kitten before it softly purred. Momo cooed at the cat's behavior. She definitely wanted this one, hence, the feeling between them seems mutual.

"Ahjussi! I want this one!" The old man went closer to Momo and the blonde kitten. The old man smiled at the young girl's choice.

"Ah, that's a cute one right there. She's very pretty but she's also kinda shy around new people. But she warms up very slowly but it will depend on you. She's also a very young cat by the way." Momo gaped and nodded at the newly discovered information.

"Ahjussi, I'll be taking it now!" Momo grabbed on the cage handle on top. She smiled at the cat who gaze at her with awe in its eyes.

"Don't worry, kitty, I'll be your new owner from now on!" Momo told the cat. She thanked the old man and she walked away from the kiosk, strolling to the direction of her home.

"We're going to have so much fun, kitty! I'm so excited!" Momo joyfully exclaimed to her cat as if it was listening and understanding what she's saying.

"We're going to watch movies together, sleep next to each other on my bed, eat jokbal together, do dance covers together-wait can kittens dance?" The tween asked herself while she walked to the direction of her home while she carried the kitten inside the cage.

It would be a big surprise to her parents once she gets home with a kitten she got for free, but she doesn't have to worry about it too much. Her parents are okay with her taking care of a pet but somehow, this new kitten is unexpected. They finally reached her home but Momo was surprised once she saw that nobody's home.

"Oh, seems like nobody's home today." Momo muttered. "Good thing I know where the spare key is!" Momo happily told her cat as she put the cage down at the doorstep. She lifted be mat in front of the door and she retrieved the key. She unlocked the door and she let the kitten in and she closed the door.

"Here's your new home, kitty! I should really find a name for you though." Momo scratched her chin. She bent down and unlocked the cage door. She wondered why nobody's home when the sun is already down. She assumed that her mom's in a meeting, her sister and her dad got stuck in traffic.

"C'mon, kitty, don't be shy." Momo smiled with her hand stretched out, encouraging the golden cat to move closer to her. The kitten was a bit hesitant, cowering for a little bit. The golden cat slowly crawled until it reached the twelve year old's arms.

"Meow." The cat let out with its small voice, nuzzling its head on the kid's chest. Momo cooed and she cuddled the small golden kitten in her arms. Then she saw a small paper inside the cage, she cuddled the kitten with one hand and she reached the paper with the other.

"Hmmm...Mina...so that's your name..." Momo told the golden kitten cuddled in her arm as if it was listening. The twelve year old let out a sigh of relief, relieved that she didn't have to name her kitten which would take days because of her indecisiveness.

"Well, Mina, you're welcome to join the Hirai family." The kitten purred in the twelve year old's arms. Momo grinned widely at the cute sight. She finally had a pet, a pet to brag and to be proud about. A pet that she wanted for so long.

\---------

"Okay, kitty, you can lay on the bed now." Momo wouldn't let go of the kitten from her arms ever since she got inside the house(except when she ate and went for a shower and got changed). Her parents got home and were surprised when they saw the unexpected appearance of the new pet.

They were about to scold Momo for buying one despite their insufficient budget for it but Momo quickly told them that she got the kitten for free and it's rabies free. Her parents shared a look before reminding her that the new pet is her responsibility. Of course Momo vowed to them, now the only problem she has right now is buying essentials for her new pet.

Though the twelve year old had nothing to worry about too much. The kitten was very behaved, surprising the owners. The kitten only stayed in one place, hiding in its cage whenever it was away from the twelve year old girl. The kitten also made minimal and quiet sounds. It also wasn't picky when the owners fed it.

Momo placed the kitten down on her soft bed. The kitten looked at her in curiousity. The twelve year old girl plopped next to her, sighing in exhaustion.

"Well, Mina, it's time" Momo paused, yawning "I'm really glad to have you." The twelve year old gave the kitten a soft pat on its head. The kitten slowly blinked at her.

"Let's go to slweep". Momo turned off the lamp on her desk, darkness engulfing the room. The kid tucked her kitten in and she held it closer to her, cuddling it.

The kitten nuzzled the kid's arms, smiling as it fell asleep with its young owner through the whole night.


	2. Heart Shaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post it on Tuesday but why not :))
> 
> Follow me on twt:@fluffy_jeong

There are times when Momo regret her decisions gravely.

This is one of those decisions.

She shifted on her side, facing her newly gotten kitten. Momo was still a bit groggy and sleepy. Her eyes fluttered a bit, at first she thought she was still dreaming once she sees a blonde girl sleeping right next to her but her eyes widened at the sight. What she was seeing wasn't a dream at all.

"AHHH!" Momo shrieked loudly while she backed away, causing the blonde girl sleeping right next to her jolt awake from her sleep.

"H-HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" The blonde girl backed away to the edge of the bed in fear as well, cowering and whimpering with the blanket around her bare body.

"P-please...d-don't h-hurt me..." the blonde girl, Momo assumed the girl was around her age, silently begged. Her body trembled while she bit her lip.

Momo observed the girl's odd appearance. She noticed familiar fluffy cat ears on the side of the girl's head. She also noticed a familiar looking tail attached to the blonde's body. The girl also had small whiskers.

_It's...my kitten!_

It all made sense to Momo, the blonde girl right in front of her is the kitten she adopted yesterday! Momo was amazed. She only see such hybrids in animes and mangas, now she has adopted an actual hybrid!

"Woah, you have whiskers." Momo slowly reached out to touch the whiskers but the blonde flinched, moving away from Momo.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, okay?" Momo reassured the blonde girl, who looked at her nervously, her lips forming a cute pout. The hybrid had a light blush on her cheeks, with small moles placed on her porcelain skin. Momo uwu-ed, the girl is as cute as she was in her kitten form.

"Hey, wait a minute." Momo stood up from her bed. The blonde hybrid looked at her in curiousity with her ears slightly bent forward. Momo grabbed a set of clothes for the unclothed girl who sat on her bed. The human girl placed the clothes on the bed and she sat on the bed.

"Here, some clothes you could borrow." Momo smiled at the hybrid, who just stared at the clothes placed on the bed and she looked back at the human girl.

"It's okay, don't be shy. The bathroom is over there." Momo encouraged the hybrid while she pointed at the direction of the bathroom door from the right side of her room.

"O-okay..." the blonde hybrid held the blanket tighter around herself, with her cheeks reddening as she stood up. Momo, a kind kid she is, carried the clothes and she guided the hybrid to the bathroom. She gave the clothes and she closed the bathroom door once the hybrid was inside to respect her privacy.

"Oh gosh..." Momo placed her hands on her cheeks. Her mouth was wide open, still trying to absorb the events that just occurred minutes ago.

"This is a dream isn't it? C'mon wake up!" Momo started to slap herself in efforts to wake herself if this whole hybrid fiasco is just a dream, but unfortunately, she was wide awake and none of the events that happened were just in a clusterfuck dream.

"Ow! Okay, so it's not a dream." Momo rubbed her cheek which she just slapped earlier in attempts to soothe it. Though, the twelve year old girl still can't believe that this is reality. She could still remember the ethereal appearance of the hybrid the first time she saw her.

_No, Momo! Not the kitten!_ Momo blushed a bit.

She heard the bathroom door open and there she was met with the hybrid girl clad in her white sweater and shorts, which were tilted down a bit on its behind because of the hybrid's big tail.

_Kawaii_. Momo was flustered.

"H-here's the blanket, Momo-ssi." The hybrid gave the perfectly folded up bedsheets to the twelve year old girl. Momo looked at it in amusement.

"Thanks. And you don't have to call me Momo-ssi, just call me Momo or Momoring." Momo took and gently placed the folded blanket on the bed. She motioned the hybrid to sit back down on the bed. The hybrid did sit, with her holding her knees close to her chest.

"So..." Momo pointed her finger under her nose as she was thinking about how she would start a conversation, with her kitten. The hybrid stared at her with her fluffy cat ears slightly bent forward.

Momo was bewildered at the sight of her own, well...human version of her pet. She wouldn't deny that her kitten is pretty...pretty.

"Mina...how did you...turn into human?" Mina shyly looked down on her knees.

"I...I also don't know either...I just woke up like this." Momo barely heard the hybrid's voice because of it being so soft and barely audible, but somehow she managed to understand it.

"Oh...so you...just suddenly turned into this all of a sudden without any explanation?" Mina was in deep thought before answering.

"Well-"

"GIRLS IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Mina jolted once she heard the obnoxious loud call from Momo's mother. Momo excused herself so she could reply to her mom. She opened the door.

"WAIT A MINUTE, MOM, I STILL HAVE SOME ERRANDS TO DO!" Momo closed the door and turned around to return to her cat with worry rising up to her chest.

"Sorry Mina, my mom's-Mina?!" Momo was bamboozled once she doesn't see the blonde hybrid on her bed.

"Mina? Where are you?" Momo looked around her room, only to see Mina cowering and hiding under her desk, with her knees close to her chest. The hybrid was trembling and soft whimpers came out of her. Momo swore she melted at the sight. She bent down to calm her...well...companion.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, my mom won't hurt you, okay?" Momo would admit, even if Mina's in her human form, she still acted a bit like a kitten.

"It's not that, Momo. What if...what if they found out about me? Will they evict me?" Momo gawked at the hybrid's heavy use of words, for someone who lived as a kitten for the earlier part of her life.

"Can't you turn back into a kitten, Mina?" The blonde shook her head.

"I don't know how." Diamond tears started to fall on the hybrid's cheek. Momo reached out and wiped the tear away, giving Mina a soft smile.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Do you want to stay here for now?" The blonde nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring some food in later. Okay?" Momo pet the top of Mina's head, softly caressing the back of the fluffy cat ears, earning a soft giggle from the hybrid.

"Okay." Momo gave the hybrid a last look before she left the room to have her breakfast.

"Morning, sorry, I had to do something with my kitten." Momo met up with her family who were busy eating their breakfast. The twelve year old pulled her seat and sat on it, ready to consume her food.

"You should really buy some essentials and food for that cat." Her mom told her. Momo took a bit from her bread.

"And make sure that kitten won't run around messing up the house, alright? I don't want any tattered shoes in our home." Momo's mother sternly reminded her daughter. Momo nodded vehemently.

"C'mon, ease up. Momo's old enough to take care of a kitten. I think she can do well." Momo's dad reassured her mom who was still a bit doubtful of her daughter's ability to take care of her pet.

_Well, Mina's not a pet anymore_.

"Oh! Can I see the kitten, Momo?" Momo's sister asked. Momo vehemently shook her head.

"OH, no no no no no. S-She's too s-shy to be around people and she gets really s-shaky and all." Momo swore her heart nearly jumped out of her chest from her sister's request. She's glad that she's able to make a sort-of-reasonable excuse.

"Oh, okay." Her sister answered with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Oh, and Momo, make sure to take proper care of the house today since you'll be alone later. Me and Hana will go to the groceries later and your dadwill go to work. Don't do anything stupid,alright?" Momo nodded.

"Okay, mom." After a while, the whole family finished eating. They fixed up the dining table. After that, her sister, her mom and her dad left shortly after their breakfast. Momo quickly rushed to the kitchen, bringing some chips in a bowl to feed to the hybrid in her room, hoping that chips are safe to eat.

"Mina, I'm back! With food!" Momo opened the door, seeing Mina playing around with a rubber ball she had. Momo chuckled at the sight of the blonde girl playing around like a cat.

"Oh. Welcome back, Momo." Mina gave the human a soft smile. Momo placed the bowl right in front of the hybrid who had a puzzled look on her face.

"It's food, I told you that I'll come back to feed you, right?" Mina looked down at the bowl of chips right in front of her like it was some kind of strange foreign thing coming from another planet.

"What's that?" She asked while pointing at it.

"Oh, these are potato chips, they taste really good but I'm not sure if it's okay for you to eat." Momo scratched her head, she forgot to search for what and not to eat. Out of nowhere, Mina started sniffing the potato chips. Momo looked at her in surprise and amusement.

Mina scrunched her nose in disgust. "I smell cheese in it." Momo raised her eyebrows.

"So...?" Mina turned red and she looked down shyly, avoiding Momo's eyes.

"Cheese isn't...good for me." Momo remembered the fact that Mina's not a normal human person, hence, she's part feline. What Mina eats is still different from what a normal human eats. _Oh, baka Momo! I should've made my research on this!_

"Do you want...cat food?" Momo sighed in relief once she saw Mina slowly shaking her head.

"I think simple cooked meat is okay. Cat food doesn't taste good either." Mina gave a soft smile.

"Oh! Well..." _Quick, Momo, think!_ Momo's head started to race, ideas starting to shift into different places as she tried to find a suitable food for the hybrid.

Then Momo remembered the jokbal her mother brought last night...

"JOKBAL!" Momo yelled, startling the hybrid.

"Wha...what?" The blonde looked up at Momo who was starting to get up from her seat.

"Wait here, I'll get it." In a quick minute, Momo ran down to the kitchen and she pulled the tupperware containing the Jokbal from the fridge. She heated the Jokbal in the microwave and when it was heated, she went back to her room.

"I'm back!" Momo was met with a Mina who was playing with her rubber ball once again. The blonde had a look of sheer curiously and focus, completely expressed with her biting her lip, furrowing her eyebrows and her ears bent forward.

_That's so cute I can't_.

"Hey, here." Momo placed down the Jokbal and sat right in front of Mina. Mina looked at the foreign food with a puzzled look.

"This is Jokbal. It's braised pig feet. It tastes really good!" Mina then proceeded to sniff the Jokbal. The hybrid's eyes widened after smelling the delicious scent of the food.

"Don't be shy, just take one." Momo gave an encouraging smile to the hybrid. Usually, Momo hates sharing Jokbal, heck, she attacks people who takes a single piece of Jokbal from her. But this, this is an exception.

"O...kay." Mina then took a piece of the dish. She took a bite, making her eyes widened at the taste.

Momo swore she nearly had a heart attack at the sight.

Mina squealed and she started flapping her hands happily. She took another piece of Jokbal, munching on it with a huge smile on her face. The blonde swallowed the Jokbal and she squealed once again.

"It tastes so good!" Momo cooed at Mina who was smiling widely.

"See, I told you so!" Momo took a piece as well and started munching on it. The two shared the Jokbal together in the room.

Momo never thought that she would be eating with her pet, face to face. She never thought that even her pet would love Jokbal.

_So kittens do eat Jokbal!_

Momo also never thought that for a person who was an animal for the earlier part of her life would eat so elegantly. Mina ate like a princess, who is part cat. _Cat princess?_

Momo was in awe at how adorable the hybrid is as well. The way her plump lips pout while she chews the food. The way her tail twitches and her squeals of happiness.

_Ugh, Momo, stop._

"I'm full." Mina adorably whined. Her tail curled up all around her, with a satisfied smile on her face. Then she burped all of a sudden, making Momo laugh. The hybrid blushed at the sudden action.

"Yeah, you really are." Momo teased the blonde who just pouted in reply. Suddenly, Momo heard her phone ringing, making Mina jolt at the loud sound. Momo looked at Mina apologetically before she went to grab her phone to answer it. The person who is calling her is Nayeon.

"Hello?"

"HIRAI MOMO! WE'VE BEEN RINGING THE DOORBELL FOR TEN MINUTES! DID YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT THE PROJECT THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IN YOUR HOUSE?!" _Crapbaskets! I forgot!_ Momo's heart started to race in panic. _CRAPBASKETS THEY'LL FIND OUT ABOUT MINA!_

"Uhh...look I have something...to take care of...which you shouldn't see-"

"MOMO, WE'RE BREAKING IN!" Momo's eyes widened after hearing loud shuffling from outside. She quickly ran down to the first floor, leaving Mina, who was looking at her in sheer curiousity with her current behaviour.

Her jaw dropped once she saw Nayeon and Jeongyeon already entering her house.

"How did you-how did you get through the gates and the doors?!" Momo flapped her hands around in sheer panic. She saw Jeongyeon rubbing her shoulders in pain.

"She" Jeongyeon pointed at Nayeon who plopped down on Momo's couch with a smug and prideful smile. "She sat on my shoulders and forced me to give her a boost so she could climb through the gates." Jeongyeon sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"And we know where your spare key is, Momo. It's always under the mat." Nayeon teasing winked at Momo who groaned.

"Guys look, I get we have a project but I have a big problem to deal with now-"

"Hey is that a cage?" Nayeon cut Momo off as she rushed over to the empty cat cage, inspecting it. Momo panicked once again.

"Nayeon, wait-"

"You got a pet?!" Nayeon exclaimed. Beads of sweat fell down on Momo's forehead.

"Woah, is it a cat or a dog?" Jeongyeon asked with sheer curiousity. Momo gulped, suddenly forgetting what words are.

"Uh-um-"

"Momo, what's going on?" A soft familiar voice was heard from the staircase. The trio looked over to the newcomer coming down the stairs. Momo knew it was all over for her.

"Crapbaskets..."

"MOMO!"


	3. Sleep Tight, Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sof chapter
> 
> twt:fluffy_jeong for questions

"She's so cute!" Nayeon squealed while she continued to pet Mina's fluffy cat ears. The blonde blushed at the older girl's soft actions.

The quartet sat on Momo's living room floor, well, carpet. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were busy pampering Mina with so much love.

"Woah I thought I'd only see hybrids in anime, I didn't know they existed in real life!" Jeongyeon exclaimed while she pet Mina's golden hair from behind. Momo sighed.

"Exactly. I got her for free from a strange old man while she was in her kitten form. When I woke up..."

"I turned into this..." Mina added with a very soft and quiet voice. She hugged her knees closer to her chest while the two older girl's continued to do loving gestures over her. Nayeon squealed once again, squishing Mina's chubby red cheeks.

"You're so cute! I wonder how you were able to cope with Momo."

"Hey!" Momo protested.

"Yeah! I bet you're the one who's taking care of Momo." Jeongyeon teased the Japanese girl who was sulking on the other side of the floor.

"Momo...takes care of me well." Mina looked down shyly once again.

"Momo, can I take her home later? I wanna keep Mina, she's soooo adorable!" Nayeon asked, with her fingers tickling the hybrid's chin. Mina started to giggle softly.

"Yeah, like she's pretty too." Jeongyeon happily exclaimed while she brushed through Mina's golden hair.

Momo suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness and jealousy at the sight of her two friends pampering HER pet with love, and how HER pet is enjoying it. All of a sudden, Momo possessively hugged the hybrid behind, pulling her away from the two older girls.

"Nuh uh. She's MY kitten and she's MINE to keep." Momo sassed back while Mina's blush became more reddish. Nayeon and Jeongyeon shared a look before they both teasingly smirked at Momo.

"Wh-what?!" Momo furrowed her eyebrows at her friend's smug expressions. Nayeon and Jeongyeon just smiled at each other before they changed the topic.

"Nothing." Momo scoffed before she released Mina from her hold. Mina felt a wave of disappointment when she stopped feeling the possessive hold of the older girl.

"So, do your parents know about this?" Nayeon asked. Momo shook her head.

"They know that I got a kitten, but not the part where the kitten becomes a full human hybrid." The two oldest girls replied with an 'oh' while they nodded in understanding.

"But can you turn yourself back into a kitten, Mina-ssi?" The blonde hybrid shook her head.

"No. I don't know how." The three girl's shared a look. Suddenly, Jeongyeon snapped up, imagine a light bulb randomly appearing on top of her head.

"Wait! Maybe she's one of those hybrid experiments!" Nayeon shot her a look.

"Hybrid what?"

"Hybrid experiments. I overheard Jihyo and her sister talking once in the bath room. I heard that Park Jihyo's dad was one of the scientists who had created the Hybrid Theory experiment, which creates human-animal hybrids." The three other girls shared a look with each other, with their eyebrows knitted together.

"Wait Park Jihyo? Ms. President Park Jihyo? That Park Jihyo that I can't stand to be with?" Nayeon interrogated the younger girl who just nodded her head.

"Yeah. Maybe she knows the answer behind Mina. Maybe we should talk to her at school and maybe we'll get more information about how Mina came to be."

"But how are we going to do that?" Momo asked. Jeongyeon held her cheek with one hand, thinking of something.

"How about we bring Mina to school and show her to Jihyo."

"NO!" Momo and Nayeon simultaneously yelled, startling the hybrid who had been quiet the whole time.

"No, I can't let Mina go to school, what if something bad happens to her?" Momo held Mina tightly, as if anyone would take the hybrid away from her. The blonde blushed once again because of her owner-companion's overprotectiveness.

"Yeah! I don't want to talk to that Park Jihyo! I can't stand her!" Nayeon exclaimed.

"Well, how are we going to know everything about Mina then?" Jeongyeon spoke with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, how are we sure that Park Jihyo even knows about what her father's experiments are about? What if she doesn't know anything about Mina at all?" Momo reasoned. She won't lie that she wants to know all about Mina out of sheer curiosity but as someone who's responsible for her, she doesn't want the hybrid to end up in risky situations.

"Well," Nayeon stood up from the carpet where she sat on. She dusted herself. "I guess we're putting that plan on hold. C'mon guys let's just go and do our project." The eldest girl went up the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Jeongyeon followed suit. Momo then let go of her hold over Mina. She stood up and offered a hand to her precious companion.

"Do you wanna join us?" The kid invited the flustered blonde.

"Well...would it be okay? Won't I distract you guys?" Momo chuckled.

"Of course! They totally wouldn't mind since they totally like you! C'mon!" Momo grabbed Mina's hand, helping her get up from the carpet. She continued to hold the hybrid's hand tightly while they went up to her room. The whole moment, Mina's blush never went away. She hated to admit it, but she loved the warmth coming from the human girl's hand.

But why does she love it though?

\---------

The two older idiots left the Momo's residence after 3 hours of working, and mostly, goofing around, petting and cooing over Mina. But at least everyone got some actual work done, yes, everyone including Mina.

The three girl's were surprised at the hybrid's intelligence for someone who just turned half-human overnight. The blonde contributed plenty good ideas, which were convenient to the trio. It was like they had another group mates working with them.

But of course, we must not forget Mina's adorable cat-like antics. While the trio worked, she played around with Momo's rubber ball, with her golden tail wrapped around her. The trio can't help but to get distracted by it, not a bad thing though, they needed some time to relax after working for a while.

Before Nayeon and Jeongyeon left, Momo forced them to swear that they will keep Mina's existence-well, her being a hybrid, a top secret. No one must know for now, not even Momo's parents.

Now the two girl's sat on Momo's bed both clad in Momo's pajamas. They are currently watching SpongeBob on the TV. The two were completely tired from all of the work.

"Um, Momo..." Momo hummed in response to the blonde who was curled up on the bed with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Is it okay for you to sleep on the same bed as me?" Mina softly asked with a pout on her lips. Momo couldn't help but to smile at her uwu-ness.

"I should be asking you that though! I mean, I'm such a sucky owner since I didn't get to buy you any essential when you were...well, a kitten." Mina covered her mouth with one hand, elegantly stifling a giggle.

"I don't think that would be necessary now, Momoring. Especially when I'm in my human form." Mina yawned.

"Sleepy?" Momo grinned at the blonde. Mina nodded.

"Yeah. But I've been thinking lately, ever since Jeongyeon and Nayeon left."

"About?" Mina gave Momo a meaningful look.

"Me. About who I am. What if that girl that Jeongyeon was talking about knew all about me?" Mina slumped her shoulders. Momo rubbed her hand over Mina's shoulder to comfort the blonde girl.

"We can't be sure of that. But I'll know we'll find out more about you soon enough. I'm sure about it." The kid reassured the hybrid who just nodded in response.

Mina yawned once again. "I'm tired." She suddenly fell over on Momo's lap, exhaustion taking over her.

Momo's eyes widened at the sudden action. Her head was spinning at the sight of the blonde beauty casually lying on her lap.

"I'm sleepy, Momo. Please pet me..." Mina softly requested, sleepiness becoming evident. Momo blushed a bit. The kid turned off the television so the silence of the room would help the hybrid sleep. Momo shifted a bit to a more comfy position.

"Where do you want me to pet you?"

"Ears..." As she said that, the kid started to pet and massage the blonde fluffy ears gently. Momo also stroked gently on Mina's long golden hair. These gently ministrations made Mina purr on Momo's lap.

_Crapbaskets, she's way too kawaii!_ Momo screamed internally. Basically, she's just petting and showering love and affection over her kitten like how she was supposed to do, but this experience hits different when your cat is half human.

And a gorgeous human too.

It didn't take long for Mina to fall asleep after that. Momo started to hear soft snores from the blonde, which made her coo over the girl. She gently lifted the hybrid off of her lap and laid her on the left side of the bed. She also tucked Mina in and she turned off the lights. She laid down beside the blonde, gazing at her satisfied smile as she slept.

"Goodnight Minari."

\---------

"Have you merged the DNAs of the two species successfully?"

"The process is not complete yet. We are still trying to interfere with the replication process and the production of proteins without creating a heinous mutation to the patient."

"Good. Make sure the outcome of the experiment will be successful and free from huge flaws. We cannot risk losing another patient once again, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." The government official left the lab, leaving the old scientist all alone, with his patient. He stared at his patient with an apologetic expression in his eyes.

She was a very young girl. Her body was submerged inside a huge tube containing a clear green liquid, with a lot of wires and patches connected to her.

He let out a sigh, looking back at his clipboard, checking the records containing the girl's information and recent condition.

"I'm sorry, patient 423..."


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this late lmao

Mina is sulking.

She sat on Momo's bed, all alone, clueless of what she could do to pass the time while Momo's in school. She was dying of boredom.

She didn't want to play Momo's console, not even the rubber ball she owned because playing with it would make Mina remember the girl, and miss her more.

She'd totally admit that she misses the human girl. She felt totally directionless without the girl's antics. She had a lot of fun yesterday, which was the last day of Momo's free weekend.

First thing's first, while Momo's family were out for some things to do, they played her PS4 unit.

_"I didn't know you were this good in videogames, Mina!" Mina stifled a soft giggle, while she butchered the buttons of her console._

_They were playing Tekken, and to Momo's surprise, she's doing not so well in this game..._

_"H-how?!" Momo was smeckledorfed after seeing Mina's character do a quick combo, defeating her character in the fight._

_"Yay!" Mina cutely celebrated her tenth victory. Momo huffed and sulked, she never lost in Tekken EVER. But now her butt is being beaten by her own...kitten._

_But of course, the sulk in Momo's face faded away once she saw Mina's gummy smile. She smiled too, liking the sight of her companion's joyful expression, the way her cute fluffy ears were pointed forward and her tail stood up straight. Maybe, she should lose more rounds, just to see Mina smile once again._

_And she did._

Not only that, but they also continued doing Momo's project. Mina helped as well by giving some good ideas. Fortunately, they actually finished 80% of the project. And of course they wouldn't forget the part where Momo would massage Mina ears, her favourite part of the day.

Now she's all alone, missing her companion dearly. Mina was devastated once she found out that Momo would be gone for the 70% of the day, for 5 days.

But at the same time, Mina didn't want to be clingy. It amazes her how she got so attached to the older girl, when she just knew her for 3 days.

But simultaneously, she still felt a bit awkward around Momo. There's this thin atmosphere between them, which is understandable because they're still getting to know each other.

Mina paced around Momo's room, finding for some things that would pique her interest. Lucky for her, she found a book in Momo's book case. The title she saw on its spine looked familiar to her but she didn't know why. She pulled the book out and read the title.

"T-t-the...L-Lit-tle...p-p-prin-ce?" Mina opened the peculiar book. At first she had difficulty in reading each word written on the pages. But miraculously, the longer she read, the easier she could read and understand each word in a smooth flow.

Now she had found something she could pass the time with.

\---------

"Unnie..."

"Unnie."

"UNNIE!" The sleeping girl woke up from her slumber once she heard her younger sister's calls. She groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Jihyo-unnie, we're here." Her younger sister told her.

Both girls left their limo, with their maids helping them up with their bags. They entered the school institution after that.

The eldest girl tiredly trudged through the hallways. Her younger sister just stared at her with great concern.

"You look like you haven't slept in days, unnie. Are you sure you're alright?" Jihyo tiredly smiled at her sister.

"I'm alright, Tzuyu. Dad just made me read more manuals about DNA and those things so I could help him in his experiments." The older girl sighed.

"Oh! There's a new patient in the lab?" Jihyo nodded.

"Yeah. Patient 423. His boss requested him to create a tiger-human hybrid. I haven't seen her yet but dad showed me the patient's DNA-"

"Park Jihyo! Can you sign this permission slip?" A tall boy cut off the elder sister. He held out a small slip for her to sign. Jihyo raised her eyebrows at the paper.

"What for, Jae?" Jihyo took the slip and she pulled out a pen from her coat pocket. She place the slip flat on the book she was holding.

"We're going to start a gig on the school's football field this Friday. The teacher told us to get a permission slip and they told me to ask you to sign it."

"Mhm." Jihyo hummed and she finished signing the slip and she returned it to the tall boy.

"Thanks,pres!" The tall boy then left the two girls. The two sisters reached Jihyo's locker. The elder girl opened her locker door and she started to put her books which she didn't need inside.

"Damn, so much for being a school council president." Tzuyu dryly remarked. Jihyo snorted.

"So much for being a daughter of a crazy scientist AND being a genetics prodigy." Jihyo sighed heavily. "I don't get any rest nor fun time because of it. There's just" Jihyo rubbed her temple in frustration.

"So many things to think about." She finished sorting her things in her locker and she slammed her locker door shut.

"Cheer up, unnie, you still have me, right?" Tzuyu grinned at her older sister who just gave a smile.

"Yeah, whatever, Tzu." Jihyo gave her younger sister a side hug before they continued to walk their way to their classes.

"Oh, I also wanna help with whatever dad's making you do with his patient." Tzuyu softly told her sister. She wrapped her long arm around her shorter sister's shoulder. She also ruffled Jihyo's hair.

The older sister chuckled. "Alright then."

\---------

Momo is sulking.

She had her head rested on top of her folded arms which rested on top of her desk. She wanted to go home, like usual. But the reason why isn't because she wanted to just lay down on her bed and eat, but something more... _complex_.

No, actually, she wanted to go home because she felt like she was missing something, like she was missing _someone_. She felt like she wanted to see this particular person in this moment.

The kid wasn't the type of person to have a crush or get attached romantically to anyone. As a matter of fact, she hadn't had any crushes in her 12 years of living. But now, this particular feeling is foreign to her. It was like she was _stuck_ on someone.

"Yo, Momoring. You okay in there?" Momo looked at her left to see Nayeon, completely focused on her pocket mirror while she powdered her cheeks with a flat sponge.

"No. I just...don't feel good."

"Hungry?" Momo silently shook her head. "I'm actually full."

"Hmph." Nayeon raised her eyebrow, halting her powdering. She turned to the younger girl. "Well, what's bugging you? Is it Mina?"

"NO! I mean, not really—part of it, maybe..." Momo pouted and huffed. She completely turned away, not wanting to face Nayeon's mocking face, if she was showing one.

She is showing one.

One corner of Nayeon's lip curved up into a sly smirk. She had a smug expression while she stared at the now blushing Momo, who was hiding her face from her.

"Oh really? Are you missing your cute little kitten?" Nayeon teased the flustered kid. Momo vehemently shook her head.

"J-just...don't-"

"Guys! I found something out!" Jeongyeon finally arrived before Nayeon could tease Momo more about Mina. She sat on the desk of her chair, which was right next to Nayeon's. Nayeon just rolled her eyes at the younger girl's sudden appearance.

"What is it?" Momo asked with sheer curiosity, raising her head from where she rested it.

"I overheard Jihyo and her sister talking a while ago while I was fixing my locker-"

"Did you really hear it by accident or did you balantly eavesdrop them?" Nayeon asserted the younger girl, interrupting her. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

"Look, it's all just a coincidence, okay, anyways" Jeongyeon cleared her throat before continuing.

"So it's confirmed. Park Jihyo knows about the Hybrid experiments. I heard that she's also contributing to it." The two other girls reacted with 'ohs'. "So that means Jihyo might know all about Mina after all."

"I don't know, Jeongyeon..." Momo scratched her head. "I kinda...don't want other people to see Mina. I don't even want to bring her anywhere outside of my house..."

"Aww, little Momoring is overprotective over her little kitty." Nayeon teased Momo with a mockingly sweet voice. The Japanese girl glared at her.

"But Momo, we'll know more about Mina and maybe Park Jihyo knows how to turn her into a normal human." Jeongyeon insisted. _Turn her into a normal human?_

"Oh my god, Jeongyeon, just let Momo decide. It's her kitten anyways." Nayeon sassed the younger girl. Now the two older girls focused on the youngest, anticipating her decision. Momo widened her eyes, before sighing.

"I wanna ask her about hybrids first. Then maybe I'll show Mina to her when I'm ready." Nayeon and Jeongyeon both gave a nod at her final decision.

"Okay then, all up to-" The coconut headed girl was cut off once the Math teacher stepped in the classroom. Jeongyeon jumped off her desk and scrambled to sit on her chair. She even stumbled and bumped on her desk, creating a screeching noise. Nayeon snorted at her.

Everyone was in order once the teacher is in front. She prepared her things and her learning modules. While the whole class remained settled.

"Psst! Mo!" Nayeon whispered to Momo, catching her attention.

"What?"

"Can I copy your homework in Math? I just remembered that I forgot to do it!" Momo's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"There was homework?!" Momo whisper-screamed. Before Nayeon could reply, the teacher was already speaking in front.

"Okay everyone, please bring out the assignment that I gave you last Thursday." All of the students brought out their notebooks, while Momo was becoming frantic.

_What should I do?! Ma'am will give me 1 hour detention once she finds out._ Momo had no choice but to bring put her notebook as well, since the teacher was already roaming around the classroom to check. She opened her notebook and she was surprised to see that her assignment was already filled by answers. 

The handwriting though, clearly isn't hers since it looked like it was written by a kid learning how to write for the first time.

"I don't remember answering this..." Momo tried to recall for a bit, she knew she didn't answer this just by the handwriting alone. She knew she didn't have any time to even answer a simple homework because of so many shenanigans she did with...

_Mina???_

_"I'll just go to nap, Mina." Momo yawned then she plopped on her bed, her eyes closing and her body relaxing._

_Mina was still busy playing some games on the kid's videogame unit, her eyes fixed on the screen while she butchered the buttons on the console. Then she flinched once she heard a loud ding echoing in the room._

_She looked over to the side to find the source of where the loud sound came from. She found light coming out from Momo's phone place on her nightstand._

_Out of curiosity, Mina paused her game for a bit. She made her way to check whatever's going on with her companion's phone (she even wondered how the loud ding didn't even make the young kid budge from her nap)._

_**Jeongyeon:** _

_You done with our Math homework?_

_"H-ho-o-me...w-work-k?" Mina struggled to mutter the word she just read, her eyes squinting at the illuminated text. Confusion etched all over her face._

_Mina looked over to Momo once again. An opened up notebook just lying around the bed caught her eye. Mina took a closer look, seeing numbers written all over the shown page._

_"Maybe this is her homework..."_

Momo still didn't get it though.

It might be her sister, but she has a huge feeling that it could be Mina. But the girl had been a kitten for the earlier part of her life. How could the hybrid even know how to read or to solve mathematical problems?

Though she knows that she'll get that yearned answer once they ask the student council president.

—————————

"Will I get my strawberry roll now?!" The small child enthusiastically asked while she bounced repeatedly on the platform where she sat on.

"We'll just do some inspections, okay? If you're well behaved, I'll give you the strawberry rolls that you wanted."

"Yay!!!" The child cheered happily. The scientist started to inspect the child, who had a lot of wires attached to her body. To her forehead, limbs and back. He checked all over the giddy child's body while he wrote on his clipboard with some remarks.

"Hmmm...seems like the DNA merging process is working..."

"What is DNA merging Dr. Park?" The child curiously looked up to the scientist.

"It's when you combine the thing inside you that makes you _you_ to another species, Chaeyoung." The young child still looked at the scientist with a puzzled expression. The scientist just chuckled at her reaction.

"You'll get it when you're older. Anyways," Dr. Park walked over to the mini fridge he had in his lab. He pulled out a small long packet with a roll inside of it.

"You were well behaved when we did our inspection, so you'll get this." Chaeyoung smiled widely and she started bouncing on where she sat.

"Yay!"

"Here, your strawberry roll." Dr. Park gave the snack to little Chaeyoung, who instantly snatched it away from his hand. She opened the packet as soon as she got it on her hand and she took a mouthful bite from it.

Dr. Park pulled out a chair nearby the machines he used for his experiment. He sat across Chaeyoung who was happily eating her favourite snack.

He sadly smiled at the young kid who's eating a 7-Eleven snack like it was some kind of gourmet or 5 star dessert. Deep inside he sympathised with the kid, who's already engaging in harmful government experiments, used for a test so harmful that it couldeither ruin her life forever, or even worse, kill her.

For the past days that he had been working with little Chaeyoung, he had been treating the kid like his own daughters, probably even more than his actual daughters, whom he had treated like his own co-workers in his lab.

"Dr. Park?"

"Hmm?" Chaeyoung swallowed her strawberry roll. "Can I see your daughters at least once? You'd always talk about your daughters when I'm not in the giant water tube. I wanna meet them, can I? Can I?"

Chaeyoung gave the scientist puppy eyes. Dr. Park laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Chaeyoung-ah. You'll see them often here since they'll be helping me with you."

"Will I become a strong beast after this egsperimen thingy?" Chaeyoung asked innocently. Dr. Park couldn't help but to pat the small kid's head.

"We'll see, Chaeyoung-ah. We'll do our best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @fluffy_jeong on Twitter for inquiries


	5. Sweet Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING NASTY NOTHING NASTY OKAY

The blonde hybrid slept peacefully. Her eyes shut and her mouth unconsciously forming a pout. Mina decided to take a nap right after she ate the meat Momo left for her. She wanted to pass the time while she waited for the older girl to come home.

All day she did nothing but read. She's already at the half part of the book. She didn't really want to interact with things that reminded her of Momo, it will make her miss her more.

She laid with the book in her embrace. Even though she has the whole bed to herself, she still laid on her side of the bed, leaving the other side empty.

The sound of the doorbell cause her ears to stand up high and straight. Her eyes slowly opened after hearing that sudden sound. She got up from where she laid and she went over to the window to check whoever's outside. Her pupils dilated after recognizing the person outside the house.

Mina couldn't wait anymore so she rushed down to open the door and greet the person she had been waiting for the whole day.

"MOMORING, YOU'RE BACK!" Mina didn't hesitate to hug the girl tightly just right after she saw her at the door, burying her head on Momo's chest.

The human kid giggled and she hugged back with one arm, her other arm petted Mina's head. The hybrid giggled from the gesture. The two adorable kids didn't let go while Momo entered the house and she used her left arm to close the door.

The two girls didn't waste time as they went upstairs to stay in Momo's room for the meantime. The older girl excused herself as she changed her clothes in her bathroom, leaving the hybrid sitting on the bed, waiting.

"How was your day?" Mina softly asked as soon as Momo exited the bathroom clad in comfy clothes. The older sat right next to her on the bed, shrugging in response to the question.

"It's alright. Not much really happened and the subjects were pretty boring—wait!" Momo shifted to face the hybrid who was anticipating for what she has to say.

"Did you...do my math assignment?" Mina's eyebrows knitted together at the question.

"Ass-ssing-m-ment?" Momo shook her head.

"I mean, math homework. I opened my notebook and the homework I left unanswered had answers..." Mina looked down, guilt slowly etching on her face.

"I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean to-"

"No! I mean..." Momo instantly held on to the younger girl's shoulders, looking at her guilty eyes with consolation. "I actually wanted to thank you. My teacher would've killed me if you didn't answer it." Momo smiled to reassure Mina.

"But I'm really curious though" Momo pulled her hands away from the blonde's shoulders. "How were you able to answer it though?"

Mina just answered nonchalantly with a shrug. "I just knew how..."

"You knew how to solve percentage and discounts?" Momo asked in disbelief. Mina's mouth parted, about to answer something but she closed it, after she was unable to come up with something.

Momo pondered for a moment. _Strange, she has a high skill in solving problems like these but she had been a cat for so long._ She shook her head decided to change the subject. "Well...how about we play something to pass the time."

"TEKKEN!" Mina yelled in excitement. Momo playfully groaned but she then smiled instead. The hybrid sat on Momo's bedroom floor while the other girl set up the console.

"I'm going to beat you, Mina. I promise." Momo declared with full assurance,with her eyes burning with determination. Mina only replied with a giggle.

"It's on, Momoring!"

In a blink of an eye, the two started to butcher their controller buttons as fast as they can. Their characters started to brawl each other, throwing punches and kicks in a rapid motion. Their health bars decreasing very quickly, especially Momo's character.

"YAY! I WIN!" Mina happily raised her hand to the air, celebrating her victory once again. Momo harshly dropped her controller in frustration.

"Ugh! How do you keep on winning?!" Momo whined while Mina continued to celebrate.

"Don't worry Momo, you'll win next time." Mina simply gave a grin and the older reacted with a sigh and a small smile forming on her lips. Momo was still ambitious for the next 30 minutes. Them playing went on until Momo realized that trying now is pointless, since Mina won all of the rounds.

"Ugh!" Momo whined and sighed."I give up." She tossed her controller aside and she got up from where she sat. The hybrid chuckled at her companion's actions of retreat.

"Let's do something else—OOH! I know!" Momo abruptly stood up from the bed. She made her way to get her phone and she plopped back next to Mina.

"What is it?" Mina gazed at Momo's phone in curiosity. For a minute, Momo searched a song in Youtube and she stood up once she got the results.

"We have a dance performance this Friday, so I have to practice. So...wanna join me to pass the time?" Momo stretched out a hand for Mina to take. Mina shyly scratched her nape. "Errr... I don't really know if I could...dance..."

Momo casted her a smile. "Don't worry! I'll teach you!" The hybrid hummed while she contemplated. "Alright!" 

The two girls held hands and the older pulled the latter up from the bed for her to stand up. The kid clapped her hands.

"Okay. I guess you should watch me first before I show you how, is it okay with you?" Mina nodded and sat on the floor once again. "It's alright."

Momo took a deep breath and she exhaled. She started stretching her arms and legs to prepare herself to do some crazy moves. "Okay, this is how it goes..."

Momo pressed play on her phone and Mr Taxi by Girls' Generation started to play. Her arms and legs moved in such a fluid motion. Her movements were fueled by so much energy, it even shocked Mina. Mina's mouth parted open, completely in awe, eyes lost with how the older moved.

Momo finally halted her moves just right after the music faded. She panted, catching her breath and plopping down on her bed. She wiped some beads of sweat on her forehead with her forearm.

"How was it? Is it clear for you?" The older smiled, asking the younger who remained stationary and in shock, the only thing moving in her body is the faint twitching of her cat ears. After 30 seconds of Mina still in trance and not replying, Momo started to wave her hand over the hybrid's eyes.

"Hey, Mina, are you still there?" Mina snapped out of her trance.

"Ah-uh..." The hybrid nervously trailed off, eyes avoiding the stare of the latter. She gently bit her bottom lip with a light blush covering her cheeks, and she was scratching on her nape.

"You...were...y-you really good, Momoring." Momo only gave a giggle and she pulled Mina up, which made the hybrid's blush intensify.

"Thank you. I'll help you with the steps now. This is how we do it, Mitang." _Mitang_. The nickname echoed inside her mind.   
  


Momo started to demonstrate the movements. Mina easily followed suit with no problem, giving all of her effort to keep with Momo, who was shockingly, a dance machine.

"Wow! You're actually pretty good! You just got the steps just by watching me!" Momo exclaimed in amazement. She grabbed her phone which was laying on her bed. "Let's try dancing to it with music." Momo pressed play on the song and it started to blare from the phone's speakers.

Mina moved so elegantly. Momo noted it.

For someone who only learned the dance steps in one sitting, she moved with no mistake, like she danced for the rest of her life. What really surprises Momo is that Mina somewhat has some technique going on with how she danced.

Don't forget, she started off as a kitten in this book.

_So kittens do dance!_ Momo smiled and celebrated internally. She completely enjoyed dancing (and watching) with Mina dance until they finally finished the song with sweaty foreheads, exhausted limbs and them collapsing on the soft queen sized bed.

"You surprised me, Mina. You danced very well and you did it so perfectly! Wow!" Momo hollered in amazement, while wiping away some sweat from her forehead. Mina felt heat creeping up on her cheeks and she started hiding her face in her hands to hide her flustered expression.

"Thank you, Momo." Mina thanked with a muffled voice. Momo chuckled as she tried to remove Mina's hands from hiding her blushing face.

"You shouldn't hide your face ya know. You look really really cute." Momo gazed at the blushing and shy hybrid, who's cat ears were twitching a bit and her tail tucked between her legs. The younger girl also had some beads of sweat on her forehead, Momo took note of that.

"Well, we're all sweaty and all, maybe we should take a bath." Momo stood up from the bed and she made her way to the her closet to get some clothes. Mina blinked twice, with her eyes widening, taking in what Momo just said.

"B...B-bath?" Momo nodded while she got two sets of clothes, one for her and one for Mina. "Yeah, a bath."

Mina started fidgeting nervously, her ears twitching even more. "Bath...with water?" Momo giggled at her question.

"Yeah? How else would we take a bath? Don't act like you haven't bathed before..." Momo's eyes widened and she turned to the now, fidgeting even more, hybrid.

"Mina...don't tell me..." Mina whimpered and she hugged her knees closer to her chest. "I'm...I don't like water...so...I-I don't..."

Momo looked at her with concern, also in amusement because Mina's _cat side_ is showing. She just let out a chuckle and she walked towards the frightened hybrid, kneeling right in front of her.  
  


"Don't worry, Mina. We have to take a bath you know. If we don't...weird germ thingies will spread all over your body and you'll get sick." Momo softly ruffled Mina's blonde hair, also petting her ears to calm her down.

"Let's take a bath then, together. I'll protect you from the bad water." Mina held the older kid's hand. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"OH MY GOD MINA JUST GET IN!"

"NO!" Momo now feels the difficulty of bathing a cat, but with her case, it's times a hundred.

Momo grunted, trying to drag Mina into the water filled bath tub, but the hybrid resisted continuously. "Mina relax, I won't leave you in the bath tub okay!"

"No!" Mina tried pulling away from the older's grip, clutching on thedoor way to keep her from moving, but the older pulled her with such strength. Her ears twitched repeatedly just by looking at the water in the tub.

"Mina, please! You promised!" Momo tried to beg but she only got a furious hiss from the hybrid. Now Momo's lines were crossed.

"Fine then, Mina. If you want it that way, I'll-WHOA!" Momo accidentally slipped from the wet floor, falling into the tub and drenching her clothes. The unfortunate part(for Mina), Momo dragged Mina with her, creating a huge splash in the tub.

"AHH!" Mina squealed once she felt her bare body submerge into the warm tub water. She tried to escape but she was restrained by Momo's arms hugging tightly around her tummy.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! AHH!" Mina squealed and screamed like a loud whistle, fear evident in her face, her ears twitched even more and her tail puffed. She was thrashing in the tub causing the water to slosh violently.

"Mina, Mina, hey. It's okay, it's okay." Momo, who was sitting behind her in the tub, softly whispered into Mina's ear, an attempt to calm the girl squirming in her arms.

"Mina, calm down, I'm here, I'll keep you safe from the scary water." Momo rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and she cuddled the girl tighter. "I won't let it hurt you, okay?"

The hybrid's thrashing lessened right after she heard Momo's reassurance. She was still catching her breath, hands trembling while she placed it over Momo's arms.

"You won't?" Mina croaked out.

"I won't." Mina's hold over Momo's arms wrapped around her tightened.

"Don't let go..." The trembling hybrid quietly begged and looked at the girl behind her with quivering lips. _Ahhh!!! She's Kawaii!!!_ The blonde started to relax for a bit, her thrashing completely halted.

"I promise."

—————————

Chaeyoung repeatedly bounced on her seat while she waited excitedly for the upcoming visitor. She had a lot of wires connected to her, they were in a middle of an evaluation. She had been waiting for days just to meet them.

"Are they coming, Dr. Park?! Will I finally meet them?! Am I really going to meet them?!" Chaeyoung asked with pure joy while she bounced up and down on her seat. She watched the scientist make his way to her.

"Yep. They should be" Dr. Park looked at his watch. "here any minute now. While you wait..." Dr. Park walked to the mini fridge and he pulled out a bowl with some plastic wrap covering its opening and a spoon on top. "here, eat some strawberry jam."

"YAY!" Chaeyoung happily clapped, already stretching out her arms to receive the sweet treat. She instantly grabbed the bowl once it was handed to her, completely ripping off the plastic wrap with no hesitations. She dug her spoon to scoop some cold strawberry jam.

"Make sure you don't eat too many, okay? You'll get a sore throat." Dr. Park reminded the gleeful child while he pat her head.

"I'll just check if they're already there. Behave, alright?" Chaeyoung nodded, completely investing her attention to the strawberry jam.

Dr. Park went up the metal stairs leading to the hidden entrance of the living room. He heard a car pulling up by the house. He went further in the living room to inspect and he heard two knocks on his door. He opened it, already hearing the familiar booming voice.

"Dad, we're here!"

"Oh, you two, you're home." He let his two daughters in, letting them settle down their things on the couch.

"Jihyo, Tzuyu, we...have to go to the lab already." The oldest girl faced her father.

"Are we going work on the patient already?"

"Actually, the patient's wanting to meet you two so badly. She couldn't wait for the whole day." The two daughters shared a look before they both face their father.

"Don't worry, she's a nice kid. C'mon!" Dr. Park already went ahead of the two girls. Tzuyu gave her older sister a look but Jihyo only responded with a shrug.

The two girls followed their father into the lab, and they were greeted with a very joy-full surprise.

"HII!" Chaeyoung gleefully greeted, her eyes lighting up while she waved her hand with such rigor.

"Jihyo, Tzuyu, this is Chaeyoung, patient 423. Chaeyoung, this is Jihyo and Tzuyu. Tzuyu's around the same age as you." Dr. Park introduced the girls to each other. Jihyo smiled brightly to the patient, making her way first, leaving Tzuyu stationary on her feet.

"Hi! You must be dad's new patient." The oldest daughter crouched right in front of the young patient. Chaeyoung smiled with her teeth showing. "Yeah! Dr. Park's going to turn me into a big strong tiger."

Jihyo's eyes widened in surprise. "Tiger? You look more like a tiger cub, if I'm gonna be honest." Chaeyoung responded with a giggle.

"Don't worry, unnie. Once this whole _eggsperiment_ thing is done, I'll be a big strong tiger!" Chaeyoung proudly said.

Jihyo stared at the child, taking in every single detail. She saw the wires connected to the young child, the beeping machines just behind her, and the experiment's subtle effects taking effect in the patient. The oldest daughter sadly smiled. "Well, we'll try our best to make sure that you'll become like one."

Jihyo looked over to her taller sister who hasn't left her place ever since they've been introduced to the patient.

"Hey Tzu!" She yelled, snapping the younger one out of her trance. "H-huh?!"

"C'mon! Talk to the kid, I'll be helping dad with the machines!" Jihyo stood up and then faced the young patient. "I'll just be with Dr. Park since I will help with the experiment, okay? Tzu will keep you company for a while." Chaeyoung nodded in reply.

The oldest daughter gave Tzuyu a grin before she left to go to her father. Tzuyu let out a huff before she faced the young patient.

"H-hi." Tzuyu stuttered while her face was turning a bit red. Chaeyoung only stared at her, for a very long time. Tzuyu started to feel uncomfortable, scratching her forearm in discomfort. "Umm...?"

"Your ears are so big." Chaeyoung catches the taller girl off guard once she pulls onto both of her ears, causing Tzuyu to yelp.

"Ah! Hey! That hurts!" Tzuyu yelled in pain. Chaeyoung stopped pulling and she giggled. "Sorry, it really catches my eye." Chaeyoung pat the seat next to her, inviting her. Tzuyu raised her eyebrow at her before she sat next to her.

Chaeyoung held up a spoonful of strawberry jam. "Want some?" The young patient offered her treat. Tzuyu's eyebrows were knitted together.

"Um...I think I'm good." Chaeyoung nodded, eating the jam instead. For five minutes, the two girls were engulfed in a comfortable silence, well, for Chaeyoung. Tzuyu was itching to start a conversation.

_How come Jihyo-unnie's so good at this?!_ Tzuyu gulped.

"So...does dad...treat you fine?" Chaeyoung looked up, to the very tall girl(she just realized). She nodded. "He gives me food when I behave. Dr. Park gave me this because I behaved in the inspection."

Tzuyu hummed. "Interesting..." The two girls shared another look with each other...and they're engulfed in silence once again.

"You're really pretty." Chaeyoung muttered, taking the taller girl aback. "W-what?"

"Alright, Chaeyoung! It's time to run the experiment again." Dr. Park made his way to the two girls. "Tzuyu, please help me with disconnecting the wires around Chaeyoung." Tzuyu couldn't form words at this point so just responded with a nod. 

Tzuyu's cheeks still had a blush all over them. While she removed the wires around the patient, while she slightly avoided the patient. After that, she let Chaeyoung follow her crazy scientist father to the tube. She sighed, scratching her forearm.

"Chaeyoung, you're really something."

—————————

"This...isn't half bad." Mina softly commented while Momo, who was facing her now, scrubbed the mint scented body wash all over her body. She also massaged Mina's blonde hair with some bubbly shampoo.

"See...it's actually nice once you get used to it. It's really relaxing." Mina started to purr once Momo massaged her ears with some shampoo (Momo's not really sure if the human shampoo she's using is safe for Mina's cat ears).

"Yeah...you're right." Momo started scrubbing on the blonde's neck until it reached her face. She booped the hybrid's nose leaving some foam of bubbles on her nose and it caused Mina to giggle.

Mina noticed that Momo was still fully clothed, with all of clothing she wore drenched because of the tub water. She pouted, thinking about the older girl's discomfort.

"Momoring...you still have your clothes on..." Momo looked at her wet clothes. "Oh! Yeah!" Momo giggled.

"You should take it off...I don't think it's good for you." Mina spoke with concern. The older girl hummed. "Well...alright then."

Mina turned around and gave Momo some space while the older girl removed her drenched clothes. "It's okay now, Mina!"

Mina nodded and she grabbed the bottle of body wash and she handed it to the older girl. "Here."

Momo received the bottle and she opened it, pouring some on her hand. She started scrubbing it all over her body. The hybrid also handed her some shampoo and she started to apply some of it on her hair.

Mina, meanwhile, suddenly thought of something crazy, completely forgetting that she was afraid of the tub water just a while ago. She scraped some bubble foam from her skin.

"HEY! MINA!" Momo yelped once she felt a bubble foam collide with her skin. The hybrid giggled playfully, getting more foam from the water. Momo smirked. "Alright," Momo started to scrub harder to produce more bubble foam. "it's on!" 

The two girls started to throw bubble foams to each other. Playful giggles echoed around the room, and some foam spluttering on the walls.

"Mina!" Momo giggled once a bubble foam landed on her cheek. She threw some on Mina's neck, causing the younger girl to giggle. Both girls wwre covered with bits of bubble foam scattering all over their bodies.

"Okay, okay. Let's stop before mom and dad comes in and hears us. Let's rinse this off now." The blonde nodded. "Yeah we should."

Both girls rinsed off the bubbles and the remnants of the shampoo. They dried out their hair and they got dressed. They went back to Momo's room, laying on the queen sized bed doing nothing.

"Sorry for forcing you to take a bath, Mina. I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Momo shyly apologised but the blonde shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You were right though, I do need to bathe somehow. And...I think I'm warming up to this 'bath' thing." Momo's ears perked at Mina's remark.

"Really?" Mina snorted and shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh, and Momo" Mina called out the older girl who hummed in response. "What is it?"

"Have you talked to that girl who...probably knows something about what I am?" Mina fumbled with her fingers nervously.

"Not yet. But it's sure that she does know something."

Momo looked at her companion and she held her hand. "Don't worry, we'll get our answers soon. I do hope so." The two girls smiled at each other while they laid on the soft bed.

"I do hope so too."

—————————

Momo hasn't made any move yet so far.

She's still looking for that opening, for the opportunity. But here she is, watching the student council president from the table across them with her every move, while Momo slowly took bites on her fries.

"Momo, you'll burn holes into her, y'know." Jeongyeon commented at her friends behaviour.

"Yeah, she'll think that you're a creep if you stare at her like some spy or whatever." Momo rolled her eyes at Nayeon's remark. She noticed that Jihyo stood up and walked away from her table, making her way to the restroom. Momo stood up too.

"Yo! Momo, what are you doing?! Don't you think that's stalking?!" Jeongyeon whisper-screamed.

"Look who's talking." Nayeon snapped back.

"I _eavesdrop_ them by accident. I don't stalk them, get it?" Jeongyeon asserted. She then loosely held Momo's forearm. "Bro, are you sure about this? I don't want pres to give us any sanctions or anything." Momo narrowed her eyes at the older girl.

"I have to talk to her, okay? Now's my chance." Momo walked away before Jeongyeon could even reply back. She just looked at Nayeon who was looking at her reflection in pocket mirror. She seemed to not care about the situation, until she noticed Jeongyeon's stare.

"What?" Jeongyeon shook her head in dismay.

"Nothing."

Momo rushed to the restroom where Jihyo went. She carefully opened the restroom door, she was in luck to see the student council president there, washing her hands.

Momo closed the door. She looked around, checking if anyone else was here. She noticed that the bathroom cubicle doors were open, indicating that they were empty. She cleared her throat, walking closer to Jihyo.

"Um, hi, president Jihyo." Momo spoke, catching the shorter girl's attention. She gave Momo a smile.

"Oh, hey! You're..."

"Momo. Hirai Momo. We haven't become classmates yet." Jihyo responded with an 'oh' while she nodded her head in understanding.

"Is there...something you need?" Momo gulped and she clasped her hands together tightly, preparing herself.

"I know this will sound crazy...but..." Momo nervously trailed off. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you know anything about...hybrids?"

Jihyo was at a loss for words.

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwy for taking way too long to updateee  
> follow me on twt @fluffy_jeong for questions


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow

_She didn't know why, but she was running._

_She didn't know who or what she was running from, but the adrenaline continued to rush into her blood._

" _HEY GET BACK HERE!"_

_"ALERT! ALERT! A PATIENT HAS ESCAPED!" A loud voice coming from the group of guards echoed through the hallways, but she had to keep running, no clue of where she would end up to._

_Things might've been merciful to her when a janitor's closet caught her eye down the left hallway. She looked behind her, not seeing the horde of guards anywhere._

_She sprinted to the janitor's closet, opening the door with such haste and she locked it. She looked around and she let out a relieved sigh as she slid down the door, hugging her knees closer to her chest._

_She heard loud and plenty footsteps from outside. She placed her ear closer to the door to hear if they were near. Once she heard the footsteps fade into oblivion and silence, she sighed once again._

_Tears started to fall on her cheek while she hugged her knees closer. She wanted to escape this place for so long. They hurt her way too much, treated her like some object, she wanted to be free._

_Suddenly, her human body started to shrink, completely transforming into a body of a blonde kitten. She panicked, not knowing what to do now she's in this form._

_The kitten needed to think of a way to escape this place. Lucky for her, a window caught her eye. The kitten saw a knob that allowed the window to open up._

_She took her chances. She jumped as high as she can, landing perfectly on the window's ledge. The kitten did all of her effort to outstretch her short limbs to push down the knob, unlocking the door and she used her paw to push it open._

_The blonde kitten jumped out of the window with no hesitations, landing perfectly on the ground. She sprinted away from the institution without looking back._

Mina's eyes snapped open.

She got up, gasping. She was catching her breath while the thumping of her heart quickened every second that passed. The dream still felt surreal to her. She tightly clutched the blanket and she pulled it closer to her. She still doesn't know why she gets those kinds of dreams over and over. She felt all these emotions in her dreams, the fear, the adrenaline. It felt like it actually happened.

_Weird._

She looked around and noticed the empty side of the bed. She sighed, remembering that Momo had left for school today.

She then heard some footsteps coming from outside, and it was getting nearer to the room. Mina panicked, she quickly and quietly made her way to Momo's closet to hide. Fortunately for her, she fits.

"Hana, Momo left some of her books again." Mina heard Momo's mom's voice from outside. She snickered and playfully rolled her eyes. She then heard Momo's older sister's faint groan from the other room.

"Again? Ugh, do I have to go to school just to bring it to her?" Mina jolted a bit once she hears the bedroom door creak open. She slightly, very carefully opened the closet door to take a peek. She saw Momo's mother looking around the room.

"Where could her books be?" Momo's mom asked herself. She then searched around for a bit and she saw some books under the bed from the right side. The mother disapprovingly shook her head. "Aish...this kid..."

Momo's mom started to pick up the books and she organised them into a proper stack. The mother looked around for a bit, somewhat looking for something. "Where could her kitten be? Hana, did you see Momo's kitten anywhere?"

Beads of sweat started to trickle on Mina's forehead.

"Nope. She must be a shy cat hiding in Momo's closet a lot." Momo's mother finally left the room, gently shutting the door. Mina let out a sigh while she continued to tremble. She slightly opened the closet for a bit, but she decided to stay while Momo's mother and sister were still here. There might be chances that they could barge in any time.

Mina finally sighed in relief once she heard a car leaving, she was finally alone. She came out of the closet. She noticed the note on Momo's nightstand, grinning once she read it.

_I got you some leftover cereal and Burger King in the fridge._

_Don't eat my Jokbal without my permission >:(_

Mina chuckled. _What would I do without Momo?_

—————————

Jihyo's word's echoed in Momo's brain.

_"H-how did you know a-about h-hybrids?" The student council president stepped back, she was completely cautious and in shock._

_"Listen, listen" Momo turned to the door and she proceeds to lock it to avoid people from barging in their conversation. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I somewhat...adopted one by accident." Jihyo raised her eyebrow._

_"Adopted one...? But...they're not...for sale..." Jihyo was shaking her head in disbelief. "We don't let any patients or hybrids escape the lab. Unless..."_

_The shorter girl trailed off. She was in deep thought, pushing all of her effort to recall something about a hybrid escaping their lab. Suddenly, the bell started to ring, signaling the end of the period._

" _We'll talk about this later. Come in class 6-3 a few minutes after dismissal. Surely, at that time, we'll be completely alone in the room and we could talk about that later, alright?" Momo nodded._

_"I'll see you later, alright?" Jihyo waved the other girl goodbye before she left the bathroom._

Ever since that conversation, Momo was itching to leave class.

They've only got 15 minutes before dismissal and she cannot wait for her questions to be answered.

"Momo, stop jumping on your seat so much, it's distracting me." Nayeon told the very eager to leave girl while she was applying some lip tint all over her lips.

"Sorry, okay? It's because Park Jihyo's going to tell me about Mina."

"What?! Really?! That's great!" Jeongyeon exclaimed in surprise. Nayeon stopped applying some tint and she rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon. Nayeon's bottom lip fully colored by the tint while her top lip is pale. She returned to applying the tint once again.

"That's great and all but I'm not joining you guys. Especially when you come face to face with... _Park Jihyo_." Nayeon spoke the girl's name with such venom and hatred in her voice.

"Whatever, Nabongs. Don't worry Momo, I'll join you, unlike some people who seems to have some _vendetta_ over someone." Jeongyeon gritted her teeth. The oldest girl glared at her with such venom in her eyes.

"You don't know anything, Yoo."

"Okay, everyone! Class dismissed!" The trio were surprised after hearing the teacher's voice. Everyone immediately packed up their things and they started to exit the room. The trio remained stunned and confused.

"What? Why are they dismissing us so early?" Jeongyeon asked while they watched their classmates swarm the exit.

"The student council wanted to dismiss us early, I heard that there will be a meeting." Sooyoung, one of their classmates replied to her question while she packed up her things. The trio shared a look with each other.

"What about Jihyo? Would you two still talk?" Jeongyeon asked Momo who turned around to the opened exit, seeing a crowd of people walking through the hallways.

"Well, goodluck with your conversation, guys." Nayeon was already packing her things. She wore her backpack, ready to go home. "I'll be leaving. Tell me all about the updates, alright?"

"You're seriously not joining our meeting?" Jeongyeon asked the oldest girl who stood up from her seat.

"Nope. My mom will be taking me home today. Adios!" Nayeon waved them goodbye and left the room in haste. Jeongyeon sighed and she shook her head.

"Let's go to her room, maybe she's still there."The two girls packed their things up and they left their room. They looked around the now emptied hallways and they reached room 6-3. Momo opened the door and she stepped in first.

"Hello?" Momo spoke while they slowly entered. "Oh! You're here!" They saw Jihyo, who was sorting and organizing some papers on the teacher's desk. "You guys sit down, I'm just fixing these." Jeongyeon and Momo nodded as they sat on the two front chairs.

"I asked the teachers to dismiss everyone a bit early just so we could have this meeting. I gave them an excuse that there's a student council meeting so they would believe me." Jihyo placed down the last pile of papers. She looked up and noticed Jeongyeon's appearance.

"Oh, I didn't know you have a friend coming along, Momo." Jeongyeon stood up and she stretched out her hand. "Yoo Jeongyeon. We haven't been classmates yet, so I guess we don't know each other much." Jihyo took the hand and she shook it.

"Actually, I've seen you a lot in school but I didn't know your name. You look familiar to me honestly." They pulled their hands away. Jeongyeon scratched her nape, her cheeks turning light and barely visible pink. "Oh, really?" The student council hummed in agreement.

The tallest girl sat back down on her seat. "So, its just the two of you who are curious about hybrids and stuff?"

"Actually, we have another friend who knows about it but she left early because-"

"Uh...guys..." The three girls were surprised when someone suddenly entered the room.

"Nayeon? What are you doing here?" Jeongyeon asked the girl who started to scratch her head in embarrassment.

"Look, my mom texted me and she told me that...she can't drive me home because of a meeting. So...I'm not allowed to go home...without you, Jeong." Nayeon said in embarrassment with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Well, just join our meeting, Nabongs. We might take a while and I don't want you to wait so..." Jeongyeon patted the seat next to her. Nayeon had no choice but to seat next to the taller girl. She placed her things next to Jeongyeon's.

"Nice to see you joining our meeting, Im Nayeon." Jihyo greeted the oldest girl with a mocking grin. The latter glared at her.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too, snitch." The bunny toothed girl spat with such hatred in her voice.

"Listen, if you didn't try to poison Ms. Lee's water jug last year we wouldn't be having this vendetta on each other." Jihyo stated a matter of factly with her hands on her hips. Jeongyeon and Momo turned to look at Nayeon, who only huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, how wouldn't you? She failed me in English just because I forgot to put periods on a few sentences in my essays, mocked me for my bunny teeth and she sent me to detention just because I told her that the Earth isn't flat, it's a sphere!" Nayeon exclaimed angrily.

"Wait, Ms. Lee is a flat-earther?" Jeongyeon whispered.

"You're lucky you never got her as your English teacher." Nayeon answered back.

"Well, I'd rather prevent a catastrophic event where a teacher dies from poisoning. I hate her too, but I won't go that far, okay, Im? Whatever sanctions that were given to you last year are already over, alright?" Jihyo gave Nayeon a mocking grin, the oldest only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Arasseo! Now let's talk about hybrids. Momo, how did you manage to adopt a hybrid by accident?" Jihyo inquired the Japanese girl.

"There was a kiosk giving free cats away. That's where I got her." Momo answered.

"Was she in her animal form at that time." Momo nodded. "She was a small kitty. And when the next day, when we woke up, she was already in her human form with some...cat characteristics." The older trio shared a look, remembering when Nayeon and Jeongyeon first saw the hybrid in Momo's house.

"Like?" Jihyo urged the older to continue.

"Cat ears, a fluffy tail, whiskers. And sometimes she acts like a cat." Jihyo hummed after hearing the Japanese girl's answer.

"Yep, sounds like the hybrid came from the experiment." Jihyo sighed and she took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go. The hybrid that you accidentally adopted came from an experiment called Order 49-"

"Wait? It's not called Hybrid Theory or something?" Jeongyeon intervened. Jihyo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "No. Why would it be named after a Linkin Park album? And how did you come up with a name like that?" Jeongyeon shrugged. "I...just...heard it."

"As I was saying, it's called Order 49." Jihyo continued.

"Hybrid Theory sounded cooler." Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon, crossing her arms and huffing. Jihyo clasped her hands together and she took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Order 49 is the task given by the government to the Science and Research department. This order requires the creation of human-animal hybrids. This experiment involves a human patient and a DNA sample of an animal species."

A memory clicked into the Japanese girl's head. She remembers the things that Mina was shockingly capable to do, only that she found out that the hybrid was originally a human before the experiment.

_But how could she not know why or how she became a human then?_

"Then this experiment crosses their DNAs together to create a being suitable to use for combat-"

"Wait, they use hybrids for combat?" Momo intervened.

"Yeah, how would that work? Like how would you use a kitten hybrid in a war?" Nayeon's eyebrow was raised, confusion etched on her face.

"Well, Momo, you did say that the hybrid you adopted can turn into a cat, right?" Jihyo inquired the Japanese girl.

"Well, she does have a cat form but I'm not sure if she can turn back." Momo answered. The student council president nodded.

"Well, if these hybrids created by the science department have abilities to transform back into their animal form, these forms of theirs can allow them to spy on people with ease. They could even use these forms for hand to hand combat in war, if their DNAs were merged with a stronger animal." The trio's mouths were parted open, their eyes opened wide. They were surprised with the newly discussed information.

"Basically, this order is for combat and war, it's currently kept confidential at the moment, there are only a couple of people aware of this, including you guys." Jihyo finished explaining.

"Now, do you guys have any more questions?" Jeongyeon raised her hand and the attention of everyone was focused on her.

"How do they get the people for this experiment? Are they forced to do this or..."

"It's voluntary. The government gives offers to the poor in exchange for financial support, but they don't reveal the conditions of this offer." Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon shared concerned looks with each other, then they averted their attention back to Jihyo.

"But what about the kids involved in this experiment? Is it the process the same?" Momo asked the student council president. Suddenly, a particular patient popped into Jihyo's mind, making her sigh in sorrow for the girl. "Unfortunately, there are some kids who take the offer for the same reason too."

Momo frowned, suddenly feeling grief for the hybrid. She was genuinely curious about how

Mina ended up in this experiment, how her past life was like when she was a normal girl. But for some reason, Mina does not look like she recalls the past either, nor how she became a hybrid in the first place.

"Do you have more questions?" Momo raised her hand once again.

"Is there a cure for this? I've been thinking about turning Mina back into a normal human once again..." Jihyo was in deep thought, looking at Momo with sympathy.

She sighed sadly before answering. "We haven't...thought about working on that yet. But I promise, I'll try to convince my dad to create one, and maybe we could help her turn back into normal. I'll tell you when we create one." The girl finished explaining.

"No more questions?" The trio shook their heads. "Well then, let's stay in contact. Just approach me when you guys have some questions. Oh, and Momo, would it be okay if you brought Mina to school?" Momo hesitated for a bit.

"No offense but...you won't...take her away, would you? I'm very protective over her and all." The student council president shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll just check on her and I promise not to tell my dad about it unless he's convinced to try and cure her. It's okay if you don't want to, it's completely fine." Momo nodded.

Jihyo checked her watch. "Well, since you guys don't have any questions, let's all go home. See you all guys, bye." She gave the trio a smile and the trio stood up from their seats.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Jeongyeon sneered at Nayeon quietly, with a teasing smile on her face while they packed their things up. Nayeon scoffed and whispered. "I just tried to tolerate her for Momo."

"Guys." Momo walked over the duo with her backpack already worn. "Should I...bring Mina to school? I'm really scared of bringing her outside because what if someone sees that she's a hybrid..." The Japanese girl shared with worry. Jeongyeon placed her thumb under her chin, thinking.

"How about you ask her? Maybe she would be okay with it. You guys can just put some hat or disguise all over and no one would notice." The tallest girl suggested. The trio started to exit the room.

"Yeah. You have to listen to Mina too. You have to listen to what she wants." Nayeon advised, Momo shrugged. The trio were already walking through the hallways, about to exit the school.

"Thank goodness the meeting is over. I'm really hungry! Hey Jeong, let's eat at the burger place near the neighborhood." Nayeon tugged Jeongyeon's sweater sleeve.

"Yeah, but you're paying."

"Uh, Momo!" The trio turned around when they heard a loud voice calling for the Japanese girl. "Um, can you come back here, I have something to give you." The trio shared looks with each other.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just talk to Jihyo again." The older two nodded and they waved goodbye, wishing each other safety. Momo jogged back to the room.

"What is it?" Momo walked inside and the younger girl started to search inside her backpack. She then pulled out a laser pointer.

"Since the hybrid you accidentally got is half cat, I'm giving you this. It's for fun and giggles and also to keep her active." Momo grabbed the laser pointer from Jihyo's hand and she looked at it with confusion. She looked back to the younger girl.

"What does it do?" She asks and watches Jihyo fix her backpack.

"Cats love to chase that red light thingy coming from that laser pointer. They all go crazy and jumpy once you point it anywhere." Jihyo zipped up her backpack and wore it.

"I suggest you buy some cat toys for the hybrid. I also highly suggest catnip for her, she would really love that. Dunno, just for her to have some fun and stuff." Momo nodded, already excited to try the laser pointer on her home companion.

"C'mon, let's go home now, my sister's waiting for me." Jihyo smiled at Momo and the latter smiled back. The two girls already went their separate ways, exiting the school.

—————————

"Tzuyu, I'll be going to a meeting tonight, okay? You're in charge of the lab." The scientist told his daughter while he pampered himself, straightening and fixing his coat and combing his hair.

"But dad, what about Jihyo-unnie?"

"She's working with her groupmates on their project. Since you don't have anything to do tonight, I'm leaving the work to you for now until your older sister finishes their work tonight." The scientist packed the essential papers inside his briefcase before he shut the case close. He grabbed the handle and carried it.

"Just make sure to check up on Chaeyoung, feed her, keep her company or whatever, okay?" The scientist pat his youngest daughter's hair before leaving Tzuyu who was at a loss of words.

She doesn't know what to do with her present situation, ESPECIALLY that she has to interact with Chaeyoung, the girl who makes her cold and unemotional demeanor melt into oblivion, ALONE.

Tzuyu took a deep breath before sighing heavily. She went to her closet to wear her lab coat. _I guess I don't have a choice, but it's worth it if I get my allowance from this job._

She eventually made her way to the lab, climbing down on the metal stairs. She was met with an unconscious Chaeyoung submerged in the huge standing tube containing green liquid. There were wires connected to her limbs and a breathing mask on her mouth.

Tzuyu frowned at what she was seeing. Chaeyoung was a bright and upbeat girl whenever she's awake. Very annoying, for Tzuyu, but she doesn't like it when she sees the girl like this, completely motionless, no life coming out from her eyes because of some experiment that could threaten her life-

_What am I thinking?! She probably signed up for this!_ Tzuyu shook her head and she made her way to the control panel. She checked the percentages and the status of the patient.

She grabbed the clipboard from the table beside the control panel and she started writing down her observations. She checked the time remaining for Chaeyoung to be in there: _3 more minutes._ Tzuyu placed down her clipboard and she waited until the process was over.

Once the 3 minutes were over, she started to configure some commands on the control panel, making the huge standing tube move down slowly until it lays horizontally.

_I can't believe I have to get her out, alone._ The tall girl slightly blushed, she shook her head and she went on with it. She walked over to the metal platform near the huge tube and she pressed the button which opens a glass door on the tube.

Tzuyu took a deep breath, _here goes nothing_. She gently placed her hands behind Chaeyoung's back, slowly lifting the patient, pulling her out of the liquid. She gently and successfully pulled the oxygen mask away from the patient's face. She sighed in relief.

Tzuyu successfully pulled all of the wires out of Chaeyoung's body without waking her up. She was expecting that the young patient will wake up minutes later but she was damn wrong when the small girl's eyes fluttered open, making the tall girl's eyes widen.

"Am I...am I in heaven? Because I'm seeing an...angel." Chaeyoung croaked out. Tzuyu's cheeks flushed red, her right eye twitching. With annoyance, she gently slapped the young patients cheek.

"OW!"

"You idiot! Stop saying stupid things!" Chaeyoung rubbed her now slightly red cheek and she narrowed her eyes at the tall girl. "I guess I'm actually in hell and I'm seeing a demon."

Tzuyu instantly pulled her hands away from Chaeyoung's back once the short girl grabbed onto the sides of the glass to prop herself up from the tube.

"I'll...get some dry clothes for you." Tzuyu left the shorter girl in a rush, gaining a confused look from the drenched patient. The tall girl gathered the dry clothes as fast as possible and she went to the patient to hand it to her. "After you change, I'll go and inspect you."

Chaeyoung gave a nod and she proceeded to go to her assigned changing room. Tzuyu on the other hand, pressed the button, shutting the glass door of the tube. She pressed more buttons on the panel, making the huge tube stand once again.

"I'm done!" Chaeyoung appeared from below the platform. She was cheerfully waving at the tall girl, clad in clean and dry clothes. The tall girl only gave a nod as she went down from the metal platform.

"Okay, I'll just inspect you and then we'll eat dinner." Chaeyoung beamed at what Tzuyu said.

"Will I get a strawberry roll right after?" The patient jumped excitedly. Tzuyu raised an eyebrow, _dad must've spoiled her a lot_ , she then shook her head.

"You'll get a sore throat if you keep eating sweets like strawberry rolls." Tzuyu got her supplies from the desk. "So we won't eat those today, okay? Now sit down."

Chaeyoung huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms and she plopped down on the metal chair like a child not getting the toy she wanted.

Tzuyu proceeded to connect some wires on Chaeyoung's forehead, limbs and back. She took the clipboard from the table. The shorter girl, on the other hand, shot daggers at the tall girl.

"Alright, I'll start my inspection. Just don't...move too much, okay?" The small girl huffed. "Don't talk to me."

The tall girl only responded with an eye roll and she proceeded to inspect and observe the patient.

Chaeyoung was starting too have features of a tiger. Small whiskers were growing, her hair coloured in the slightest hue of orange. Her ears were slightly covered in orange fur and her canine teeth were becoming longer. She was also starting to grow claws. It was obvious that the experiment was effective.

"Alright, so far so good. C'mon, let's eat upstairs." Tzuyu was expecting for the smaller girl to follow her but Chaeyoung only huffed and glared at her. "I don't want to."

The tall girl sighed. "C'mon, Chaeyoung, we need to eat." Chaeyoung vehemently shook her head and she suddenly hissed and roared at her very loudly. "No!"

_Dad, you've created a spoiled brat now I don't know what to do._ Tzuyu balled her hands into fists, trying her best not to spat savage words to the young patient. She didn't know what to do this stubborn patient or how to deal with something like this.

_Maybe I should leave her to starve._ The tall girl lightly shook her head. _No, dad wanted me to take care of her. I shouldn't neglect her...so I could get my allowance._ She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Listen, Chaeyoung..." Tzuyu crouched down in front of the young patient. She was testing the waters, seeing if Chaeyoung would react calmly or she would bite her head off.

"I'm just worried about you, okay? I...don't want to see you in that condition. It...would be hard...for you if you get sick, that's why I'm...doing...this..." the tall girl awkwardly rambled. _What am I saying?!_ Tzuyu's mind was starting to have a meltdown. Chaeyoung's eyes softened, she stared right at her with guilt etched on her face.

"I'm really sorry... I just don't get to eat those kinds of things back then...I didn't mean to worry you..." The young patient pouted like a guilty kitten. _What does she mean by that?_ Tzuyu was eager to know. They don't know much about Chaeyoung's past nor the patient doesn't talk about it that much.

"Well, Chaeyoung..." The tall girl couldn't resist the patient's guilty stare and what the young patient told her raced through her mind. She sighed, _okay, maybe once, just this time._

"Okay, fine. You'll get your strawberry roll, okay?" Chaeyoung's eyes were filled with joy in no time, she bounced on her seat repeatedly. "Really?"

Tzuyu nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just for a small amount only, okay-" The tall girl was taken by surprise once she felt Chaeyoung clinging on to her arm tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The small girl rubbed her cheek on Tzuyu's arm, slowly blinking her eyes at her. The tall girl blushed, the young patient managed to melt her cold demeanor once again.

—————————

The man fixed his collar with one hand while he waited for the elevator to arrive at his desired floor. He clutched onto his briefcase tightly as he waited impatiently.

Once the elevator doors opened, arriving at his floor, he exited and he was walking to a particular a fancy restaurant. He talked to the receptionist, telling about him being in the reserved list. The receptionist nodded and allowed him to enter.

There aren't many people inside the restaurant. Most of the people inside were businessmen having a meeting, some people were there for a birthday party. He walked straight to the said private room in the restaurant. Once he entered he was greeted with his colleagues and of course, their boss.

"Nice to see you attending today, Dr. Park." An old man with slicked-back hair, small eyes and a monocle shook his hand. Both men bowed to each other, giving respectful greetings. Dr. Park sat down on an empty seat. It seems like everyone had been waiting for him, there was only vacant seat left.

"Are we all complete? No one's absent or anything?" The monocle guy asked, checked everyone's attendance. The whole table was filled with middle aged men who wore suits and with briefcases in hand.

"Yes Mr. Yang, everyone's here." A man with white and spikey hair answered. Mr. Yang only nodded in reply.

"Okay, gentlemen. All of you already know the reason why we are all here. We are doing our meeting for monthly progress report for our current patients and for some updates and announcements from the heads of our department." Everyone in the table nodded and Mr. Yang proceeded.

"We must go onto the announcements first before we start our progress report. The main lab had been improving their security to avoid patients escaping the facility after that 324 incident." Dr. Park's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"324 incident? I am not quite familiar of that." A scientist with a quiff asked in curiosity.

"The 324 incident is the first case of a patient escaping the main lab. Somehow the patient, which who is known to be patient 324 was able to escape through heavy security. The patient is still in search up to this day. Nobody had seen her so far." Dr. Park slowly nodded, taking in the newly gotten information.

"That's why we've been inproving security. And all of you scientists must enhance security to avoid escapees. We cannot risk losing patients and hybrids or else the government won't pay us anything." Dr. Park sipped water from his wine glass. The waitresses served the men food, placing it down on the table.

"Now, let us start with our progress report, shall we?"

—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to want to adopt a cat bc of this story lmao
> 
> Just imagine Mr. Yang as Yang Hyun Suk from YG but with a monocle and more fancier
> 
> I think you all know Dr. Park by now
> 
> Or do y'all??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @fluffy_jeong for questions :D


End file.
